El gran problema de la X
by Schala S
Summary: Pan dice que mucha gente no está de acuerdo con su relación. En respuesta, Trunks sonríe. ¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Y en qué cambia su situación? Lo que significan para el otro, la felicidad que comparten... ¿Qué importa que nadie concuerde, que haya otras verdades en su entorno? Mientras sean felices, no importa nada más. One shot! Trunks x Pan


_**Disclaimer**_ **:** _Dragon Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **EL GRAN PROBLEMA DE LA «X»**

* * *

—una reflexión—

* * *

—Trunks…

—¿Qué?

—Dicen… que es imposible que algo suceda entre nosotros.

Él la mira cuando le oye lo último, lo hace apartando por un momento los ojos de la atestada calle central de la Capital del Oeste, esta que atraviesan en una lujosa nave marca Cápsula en plena noche. Hay timidez en su voz; también, ésta denota un ápice de irritación. Sonríe al pensar en cuán transparente es la niña, «niña» porque sabe que ella siempre será eso para él, aunque tenga veinticinco, cuarenta y nueve o cincuenta y cuatro; trece años de diferencia producen en él esta eterna sensación. Obviedades.

Habiendo devuelto la mirada a este camino que recorren, indaga:

—¿Quién dice?

Ella separa las piernas y sujeta el borde del asiento entre éstas, con las dos manos. Su ceño está fruncido y un puchero le asoma por la boca. Cómo le divierte verla así. Siempre tan aniñada, tan a la defensiva contra aquello que la incomoda. Siempre tan genuina, ella, la «niña».

— _Todos_ —responde convencida—, todo el maldito mundo lo dice.

Él suspira. Sabe que le molesta eso así como sabe, de igual forma, que aunque ella se jacte de no dar importancia a los demás y hacer oídos sordos a las críticas, en realidad le importan, y mucho.

Le importan más de lo es capaz de admitir.

—¿Y quiénes son «todos»?

Ni bien termina de pronunciar su nueva pregunta, la ve levantar los hombros como si de un muchachito se tratase, uno que se ha portado mal y no lo quiere admitir. Su gesto grita evasión, arrepentimientos ante el tópico escogido: ¿yo qué sé?, es lo que dice sin decir. Él nota cómo los ojos de ella se mueven en claro nerviosismo. Sí: ese «todos» le importa aunque, a sus veintiún años, sepa que es absurdo que así sea.

—Pan —dice él, y sonríe una vez más; sólo mencionar el nombre de la niña lo sume en sensaciones placenteras. A él no le importa, no le interesa en lo más mínimo esto que a ella le representa poco menos que un universo entero. En él, como siempre si de él se trata, le pese a quien le pese, hay convicción. ¡Oh, sí! Convicción—, no tienes que pensar en eso.

»Sí, es cierto que mucha gente lo dice, que no es posible que esto esté sucediendo entre tú y yo. No creen en esto, en lo que podemos ser les guste o no les guste; simplemente se basan en lo que les parece, pero en realidad no tienen ningún derecho a meterse. —Ejecuta una certera caricia en las mejillas enrojecidas por la furia; lo hace con una mano mientras con la otra manipula el volante. La incapacidad de Pan a la hora de ocultar lo que piensa y lo que siente es algo que, a él, le resulta por demás adorable. Hay algo tierno y puro en su furia incontenible; hay humanidad—. Ya te lo he dicho: no les hagas caso. Si no les gusta que estemos juntos que miren para otro lado y ya. Nadie los obliga a mirar.

La escucha refunfuñar; sonrojada por el fastidio y la pena, él la siente una bomba de tiempo. Qué impetuosa chiquilla, qué honestidad brutal destila en el tono de cada palabra que pronuncia, en los ademanes nerviosos que desliza por el aire, en las miradas que hace viajar a la velocidad de la luz por el entorno; en el ki que hace parpadear sin darse cuenta, ese ki del cual ama jactarse, ese que es su orgullo y su razón de ser. Su fuerza, sus batallas; ella en esencia, guerrera aunque la hayan deseado dama al nacer.

—No me importa —asegura. Él detecta la mentira—, sólo me fastidia que se metan en lo que no les incumbe como si tuvieran derecho a hacerlo. Digo, ¿qué carajo les importa? Es nuestro problema, son nuestras vidas. ¿Con qué derecho...?

—Niña: _te importa_. Te importa mucho, y te fastidia no por lo que dices (que es cierto: a ellos no debería importarles un carajo), sino porque no toleras que piensen distinto a ti. ¿O no? —Frena ante el semáforo, gira hacia ella y acaricia la mejilla enrojecida con los labios. Ella está tensa y parece de piedra; ni se inmuta por su gesto. Está enojada, sí, _obviamente_ —. A las personas no les gusta que haya gente que piense distinto, a todos nos molesta en algún punto, quizá más con una cosa que con otra, quizá sólo con aquellos temas que son sensibles para nosotros, pero no: a nadie le gusta que le digan que está equivocado. —Sin más, arranca justo cuando el semáforo cambia de rojo a verde.

La voz de Pan se enciende como una luz en el centro de su garganta; nada la detiene:

—¡Pero yo no estoy equivocada! —sentencia. El dolor le hace latir fuerte el corazón; él lo sabe porque lo escucha, el corazón desbocado expresando el dolor y la frustración, todo cuanto experimenta, la exageración ante lo inevitable—. ¡Estoy contigo! Estoy contigo y tú estás conmigo… ¡¿Qué mierda tiene de malo?! No es un error… ¡¿O acaso intentas decirme que lo es?!

—Pan, Pan, Pan… —Con paciencia, sin quitar los ojos de la calle que las luces eléctricas de la ciudad le iluminan, la insta a calmarse con la calidez de su tono. Cuando quiere, puede dejar de ser ese empresario carismático en pos de convertirse en el hombre noble que, en el centro de su mirada, es—. ¿Yo dije eso? No, y nunca lo diría. Primero porque se trata de ti; segundo, porque pienso que bajo ningún punto de vista puede ser un error algo que yo mismo decidí para mi vida. Aunque tú fueras otra persona, no sé, ¿Marron?, ¿Mai?, ¿… Goten?

—¡¿Tío Goten?!

Estalla en risas cuando nota cómo se propaga el rojo por las mejillas de la niña.

—¡Lo que sea! —responde sin dejar de reír. Con la manga de la camisa se limpia una lágrima que la risa le ha hecho derramar—. Es una forma de decir: si yo lo decido y esa persona está de acuerdo, si nuestro vínculo no tiene nada de malo… ¿Qué problema hay? ¿Cómo voy a pensar que es un error?

»¿Cómo voy a darle importancia a los otros si se trata de _mi_ felicidad?

Pan se queda sin palabras, él lo sabe; lo sabe porque ella hace _ese_ gesto al escucharlo: mira el espacio que hay entre sus rodillas al tiempo que mece su cuerpo, tensa como lo ha estado a lo largo de la conversación. En su boca hay tristeza; en sus ojos, vergüenza. Es noble; Pan tiene innata la nobleza de todos los Son.

Esa es una de las cualidades que más ama de ella.

—Pero Trunks… —intenta insistir.

Él no la deja: en un brusco movimiento, aparta la nave de la calle, la frena junto a una vereda, toma a Pan de los hombros y la hunde en él. La abraza, y siente cómo ella solloza en contacto con su pecho. Sonríe al abrazarla; la niña es algo impertinente, algo inmadura todavía; es una persona verdadera, _existe_ , y ese es motivo suficiente para sentir por su persona el respeto que siente, en efecto.

—Tienen derecho a no estar de acuerdo —dice él, y ella solloza más—. Tienes veintiuno; yo tengo treinta y cuatro. Soy un empresario; tú, una guerrera. Para colmo, eres la sucesora de Mr. Satán, y yo el heredero de la Corporación Cápsula. Hay quienes dicen que no congeniamos, que no es posible que hayamos visto algo en el otro, que me imaginaban con otra clase de chica, que te imaginaban con otra clase de hombre. Lo que quieras. ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ella respira hondo. Al exhalar, su aliento le calienta la ropa. Ella lo admite:

—No me gusta que piensen distinto.

La verdad, reconocida.

—Es un problema, Pan: no te tiene que importar. ¿Sabes por qué?

Aniñada, más niña que guerrera en sus brazos, ella niega con la cabeza. Él sigue, enternecido por su rendición:

—No te tiene que importar porque ellos tienen tanto derecho como tú a pensar lo que se les venga en gana. Es lo mismo, niña, pero al revés: ¿a ellos qué carajo les importa lo que tú pienses? ¿A ti qué carajo te importa lo que piensen ellos? Es tu problema; es su problema.

»Si dejáramos ser al otro cuando éste no nos acompaña en pensamiento, a lo mejor podríamos, las personas, enfocarnos más en nuestra propia felicidad.

—¿Felicidad…?

Y él no se contiene: levanta el rostro, seca las lágrimas de niña y la besa en los labios como la mujer que, en realidad, es. ¡No una niña; una mujer! A sus veintiuno, mujer. La besa despacio, calculando cada movimiento, haciéndose uno con la luna, con el cielo, con la oscuridad de la noche interrumpida por la luz. Ella le permite besarlo, lo disfruta desde su lugar, recibe el beso y —o eso le parece a él— lo disfruta. Sabe que ella lo entiende, que ella es capaz de hacerlo, que ella puede razonar cada palabra pronunciada: pensando en el otro, en eso del otro que no te incumbe —su forma de pensar, de sentir, de vivir—, pierdes minutos valiosos de vida. Pierdes momentos maravillosos. Te pierdes esto.

Te pierdes _la_ felicidad.

Los brazos de ella, hasta ahora estáticos, se mueven, y lo aprietan a él con esa fuerza bruta que, incluso en los momentos íntimos, lo hace reír. ¡Qué bruta es a veces esta niña! Sobre todo en la pasión, cuando demuestra sin tapujos quién es, cuando lanza hacia él la esencia más visceral que encierra. Muerde el labio inferior de ella en respuesta, jugando, y al hacerlo la suelta. Larga la risa que ha contenido en el momento de la fuerza.

Pan se sujeta el labio.

—¡Eso dolió! —se queja la muchachita.

—Ay, Pan: ¡eso no es cierto! No te dolió. ¡¿Cómo te va a doler?!

Puchero: ella se arrepiente.

—Sólo bromeaba —dice, y se cruza de brazos—. ¡Claro que no me dolió!

Él jura que ella tiene algo netamente saiyajin adentro, eso que sólo se les nota, en tal claridad, a su padre y al de Goten. A Vegeta y a Goku; a nadie más.

—¿Más tranquila? —dice. Las risas se apagan y la ve asentir tímidamente—. Bien. ¡Deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate en disfrutar! Piensa en mí y piensa en ti, y métete en la cabeza que nunca tendrás a todos de tu lado, que nunca le vamos a gustar a todo el mundo, que mucha gente tiene razón al creer que somos un caso imposible, un invento. ¡ _Bleh_! Tienen razón porque es su verdad. Bueno, bien: esta es nuestra verdad, y todas las verdades tienen valor.

Ella frunce el ceño. Evidentemente, algo de todo cuanto él ha dicho no la ha llegado a convencer.

—Y si todas las verdades tienen valor, ¿qué pasa con las mentiras?

Él vuelve a arrancar la nave. Vuelan; están cerca.

—Las mentiras son eso, mentiras; no son verdades, nunca lo fueron ni tampoco lo serán —dice luego de tomarse su tiempo para hablar—. Las mentiras chocan con las verdades y es en ese momento cuando se delatan. Tarde o temprano, niña; tarde o temprano, lo hacen.

—Pero…

—Pan, en serio: déjalos ser. Tú preocúpate por tu verdad; que ellos se ocupen de la suya. Cada uno con su vida, viviendo su forma favorita de felicidad. Mientras no molestemos a nadie, nadie tiene derecho a entrometerse. Ni nosotros con ellos ni ellos con nosotros. Y ya, y no pienses más.

Ella insiste, sin embargo:

—Pe-pero…

—Las verdades de los demás no son mentiras; sólo son versiones diferentes. ¡Como ese otro Trunks, el del futuro apocalíptico! Él es él y yo soy yo; él es una verdad y yo soy otra. La verdad tiene muchas dimensiones, infinitas te diría, pero jamás debes considerar esas verdades alternativas como mentiras.

—No estoy de acuerdo —responde ella, encaprichada—. Porque esas mentiras pueden ser verdad: ¡si otro cree esa mentira una verdad, entonces…!

—No, Pan. —La arrastra contra él, la abraza y continúa conduciendo. Dibuja círculos con su pulgar sobre el dulce hombro de la niña de poder infinito, esta que es todo menos dulce en el campo de batalla, aunque fuera de éste siga siendo adorable como la muchacha que es—. Si se cree verdad a una mentira, es eso, una mentira. ¡Esa es la gente que está equivocada!: la gente que cree verdad a una mentira y se cierra a ello.

»La gente que está equivocada es la que tapa sus oídos y sus ojos y niega, así, la existencia de la verdad, que será una o serán mil, pero existe. Siempre lo hace.

»Siempre _existe_ la verdad.

Siente cómo ella aprieta la frente contra su hombro, cómo se revuelve en su abrazo en búsqueda de su calor. Apaga el motor al estacionar ante el edificio en el cual vive.

—Llegamos —dice él, y la suelta—. ¿Vamos?

Ella lo mira; él se siente el universo que ella busca para descansar. Y él la siente lo mismo, los ojos del descanso, ese lugar donde no hay ni reproches ni dolor; el sitio donde todo está bien, siempre, pase lo que pase.

Su lugar en el mundo.

Ella.

Ella, en esta ocasión.

Baja y se dirige hacia el edificio donde vive. El portero le abre, frena, voltea: a lo lejos, ella lo mira fijamente, roja aún, honestidad brutal. Le sonríe por última vez, le hace un gesto para que la siga y avanza sin más.

…

Al ver la espalda, las piernas, el hombre ante ella avanzar, ella se reprocha. ¡A veces es tan tonta! A veces es tan insegura. ¡Ah, y no soporta ser así! Aún es inmadura, evidentemente, pues sabe que él tiene razón, que no debe dar importancia a los demás y la verdad en la cual creen. ¿Pero cómo dejar de pensar?

¿Cómo no preguntarse si en realidad la verdad es de los demás?

Entonces, la convicción: niega con la cabeza, la mueve de un lado al otro justo antes de echarse a correr. ¡Pero claro! ¡Es verdad! ¡¿Cómo es posible que le dé más importancia a la verdad de los otros que a la suya, si su verdad tiene tantos fundamentos que conoce de primera mano?! ¡Si todas las verdades tienen su valor! Todas: la de los otros, la de los unos. Las de quienes piensan que ellos estarían mejor con otros, las de quienes piensan que hacen una pareja maravillosa. Cada quien con lo suyo; su verdad tiene significado.

Él, ella, el descanso en los ojos del otro.

La «x» del medio, en esta ocasión, no está equivocada.

¿Y en caso de que lo esté? Se pregunta lo último cuando él ingresa al ascensor. Se apresura para llegar, lo escucha y lo ve reír, lo mira a los ojos y se recuesta en ellos con la respuesta latiéndole en lo más hondo, la paz que experimenta al mirarlo a los ojos la única respuesta que necesita, esta que la hace sonreír de oreja a oreja, casi, al fin.

La _única_ respuesta:

Y si la «x» en medio está equivocada… ¿A quién incumbe además de a ellos? ¿A quién afecta más que a ellos? Si la «x» es sólo eso, una «x», y ninguna vale más que la otra.

Si todas las «x» tienen el mismo valor hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

¡Todas!

Lo besa para celebrarlo. Lo besa, se recuesta en sus ojos y al carajo todo lo demás.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _Holi. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Primero que nada, un paréntesis:_

 _(¿Casualidad que este fic termine con la misma oración de_ una+dos _? No lo creo XD)_

 _Habiendo dicho eso…_

 _Empecé este fic el lunes en el colectivo de la línea 50 mientras iba a encontrarme con mis compañeros para hacer un trabajo para la facultad; lo empecé en mi celular, en un programa que me descargué hace unos días y que es muy cómodo para escribir, el Writer (está en el Play Store de Android, se los recomiendo). Lo pasé a la compu y lo dejé casi terminado esa misma noche, y hoy lo terminé escuchando un poco de música, Not just a girl de She wants revenge. Es una hermosa canción y de más está decir que también se las recomiendo._

 _¿Por qué lo escribí? No sé, o sí sé, pero lo que no sé es cuál fue el impulso que me llevó a hacerlo. Sí sé que hacía tiempo que quería hacer un shot de Trunks y Pan y usarlo un poco como excusa para decir esto que pienso. «El gran problema de la x» ya saben cuál es. Creo que el mensaje está claro: perdemos tiempo pensando en lo que piensan lo demás y es absurdo intentar imponer un pensamiento propio a alguien más porque sí, para tener razón nomás, y mientras perdemos ese tiempo perdemos mucho más, nos perdemos segundos de disfrute, de alegría, de pasión con las personas que nos rodean, o bien con aquellas cosas que tienen un significado genuino para nosotros. Perdemos tiempo…_

 _Hay que dejar que la gente sea feliz como le plazca._

 _Se lo dedico a la persona obvia: sabés que es para vos, tontina. No lo escribí pensando en que lo leas, de hecho en principio no pensaba publicarlo ni tampoco contarte que lo había escrito. ¿Por qué? No sé, por vergüenza quizá. Sabés que puedo ser muy vergonzosa, muy niña cuando se trata de mí y lo que escribo. Pero bueno, acá está y te lo dedico por un simple motivo, porque sé que andabas con ganas de leer TxP y a lo mejor este te agrada. Ojalá te sea una lectura digna._

 _Ojalá sientas la magia de la que hemos hablado alguna vez. Yo la sentí al escribir, la sentí en un maravilloso instante, el mismo instante en que decidí que quizá sí valía la pena publicarlo. =)_

 _Ojalá la sientas también._

 _Eso de «los ojos para descansar» lo dije por algo que me dijeron una vez. Un conocido que es escritor profesional, Mauro su nombre, una vez me dijo «tus ojos lucen tristes. Es como si estuvieran buscando algo, un lugar para descansar» (?). Cuando me lo dijo me quedé pensando: estaba triste en ese tiempo, superando algo muy jodido, quizá el gran drama de mi vida. Al tiempo conocí a Marki, mi novio, y encontré en él ese «descanso»; encontré en Marki la paz que había necesitado toda la vida. Y así seguimos casi ocho años después, siendo para el otro la paz asegurada, el instante de paz en los ojos del otro. Eso fue lo que intenté expresar en esa parte._

 _Y eso. Les dejo un beso enorme. Cualquier cosita, no duden en escribirme._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
